


Antoine, Antoine, what have you done?

by Happylittleaddict



Series: Loial [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cannibalism, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, some minor ship reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict
Summary: What happens when two Loials souls inhabit one body? That depends but this one isn’t pretty.





	Antoine, Antoine, what have you done?

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this after brainstorming and practice stuff with shy for our Loials AU roleplay, and i am quite pleased with how it came out.

Bitters groaned opening his eyes, what the fuck had happened? He knew he had gotten hurt, really badly actually, he had passed out. Fuck. He felt over himself but found no injury. Weird.

“You’re awake!” Palomo exclaimed sounding relieved by that fact. 

He slowly sat up rubbing his face, it took a moment to regain his bearings and then realization. “Wait… did you use your powers on me?” Bitters asked him sounding off, almost panicky. 

Palomo tilted his head a little. “Well… yeah. You would have probably died if i didn’t!” Did he do something wrong? Was he not supposed to do that for some reason?

Oh that was bad, he knew there was often a bit of transfer when taking back the piece broken off, but he didn’t know how much, or if it would affect any additionals added to his own, but if it could that could be really really bad. 

Palomo furrowed his brow not understanding why Bitters was so upset. 

“....just… dont worry about it i am probably overthinking things….” bitters said to him and sighed.

“Alright. Well i should probably get that bit of my soul back now since you are healed up.” He said to him and touched him lightly on the shoulder focusing on only absorbing that shard. 

Bitters held his breath as he waited for Palomo to be done. 

Something felt… wrong, Palomo wasn't sure what it was but something didn’t feel right, and then he realized what it was as the shard melded back with the rest of his soul.

“Well if it isn’t little Lomo, long time no see.” Felix’s disembodied voice said to him.

palomo could just hear the smirk that would have accompanied those words had felix still had a body. But wait if Felix was in Bitters that meant…

“Look at that not as dumb as i thought, you figured that out quickly, yes your little fuck demon ate me.” Felix huffed he was still pissed about that, he had been stupid and underestimated the demon, he hadn’t expected him to have the Wrath trait he hadnt shown any signs of it.

Palomo could feel a fight starting between their souls, Felix was trying to take control, right he still had a corporeal form, felix didn’t, bitters had eaten it. 

“You won’t win Palomo, you’ve always been weaker than me.” Felix said and laughed at him as their souls fused and melded together. That felt… Awful, absolutely and completely awful, they were such different people, different moral standard, different personalities, just everything was so different, and now the two souls were painfully fused together.

Bitters watched Palomo, he was just sitting there staring off, and then Palomo started laughing. It was warped, manic and broken, it was wrong, and that terrified Bitters. “Guess who!?” He said the laughter that sounded so wrong dying quickly. “You shoudn’t have eaten me Bitters. If you hadn’t eaten me oh we wouldn’t be in this situation.” Their eyes started watering tears spilling down, the expression was twisted in pain and anger though “so what are you going to do Bitters? This is your fault! You’re the reason this happened, you’re the reason we are in pain! That we became this abomination!” Felix was pissed about the tears, that was all Palomo and he hated it. He hated that weakness. 

Bitters opened his mouth to say something but he didn’t know what he could say about this, what was he going to do? There were only a couple options really and none of them were any good. The best thing to do would be to kill them, but, that came with the added problem of his cravings for eating Loials now, ever since he first ate Felix. Could he do that to Palomo? Maybe. He didn’t know, that thought was upsetting, even if it wasn’t entirely Palomo in there anymore. 

“Tick tock Antoine! It’s just going to get worse.” He said standing up “or are we going to have to push you into action?” Felix laughed and it sounded so wrong in Palomos voice, like a mimikry, a twisted horrible mimikry of a person he cared so deeply for.

He was right though, Bitters knew that, they would just tear at each other until they were so broken they couldn’t function anymore as a Loial, at least if he ate them, well there would be a possibility their souls would separate, or that he could force them that way sort of. Maybe. It would be better if he did though. 

Bitters swallowed nervously as he stood his chest was tight and he felt nauseous, but he knew what he had to do. He felt hopeless and that feeling radiated off of him like a miasma. He took a deep breath, and then they were on him, trying to attack punch, kick, stab with shards of soul, but Bitters felt a weakness behind the attacks as he blocked and deflected, Palomo must be pulling the attacks, making sure they didn’t do deadly damage, trying to hinder Felix’s attempts. 

Felix snarled at Palomo “you little brat! You realize we both die if he wins right? If he wins their is no chance of us surviving!” He snapped at him 

“I would rather die than have my soul tainted and melded with yours. You betrayed us, you killed a lot of people for greed, and you hurt my friends. I don’t want to share a body with you.” Palomo responded and fought back against him trying to get some semblance of control back, at least enough to talk.

Bitters got them pinned down arms twisted behind their back and his knee pinned between their shoulders to keep them held down. He could feel his eyes prickling with tears as he prepared to do what he had to do. 

Palomo managed to get through, though he didn’t know how long Felix would allow that for, he winced a little, for as lanky and slight as Bitters was he was heavy and his knee was digging uncomfortably into his back. “Don’t… don’t let him get to you, just do what you have to.” He said to him and swallowed feeling tears well up again, he didn’t want to die, not really, but he was kind of fucked here and dying was better than sharing a space with Felix.

Bitters froze a moment almost letting go, but he kept holding him down as he struggled with himself to do this, to kill his best friend so that he doesn’t have to suffer. “I know. I…” he trailed off, not even sure what to say, what could he say? There was so much, but he had never been one for lots of pretty words. He settled on starting to tear off the clothes so he could eat unimpeded, tears spilled down his face and Felix got some control back fighting against Bitters.

Palomo hiccuped a sob and then shoved that away, he was scared but he had something he still wanted to say to Bitters before this was all over and before Felix shoved him back again. "It will always be more than a romance, Antoine." He said to him his voice thick with emotion but still soft even as he felt the claws against his throat.

There was a moment's hesitation before Bitters dug his claws in and ripped out his throat. He hated this, he hated it so damn much, what he hated even more was that he found the smell of Palomo’s blood enticing, that hunger rose up and he did what came naturally to all Demons, he tore into him with his teeth starting at the shoulder, tears streaming down his face the entire time. He felt no enjoyment from eating this time, even if he still did taste delectable to him. He could feel the transfer of the two energies into himself as he continued.

It was awhile before he finished, he felt sick, he felt tired, but the souls he had taken in empowered him and gave him an underlying energy that would make it impossible to sleep. He closed his eyes standing and walked away from the pile of remains going and cleaning himself up before going to his room and crashing face first into his bed. He shifted onto his side after a few minutes pulling his knees up to his chest. 

“Yeah… it will always be more than a romance Charles…” he mumbled quietly closing his eyes and trying to sleep.


End file.
